Gameplay Mechanics (Guide)
This pages will tell you about the gameplay mechanics in Injustice: Gods Among Us. It should teach you everything you need to know about the game's mechanics before battling in the game! If you need help with a certain thing, try using the "Contents" tab to find a certain part of the Guide that you need to know. Overview Injustice is a fighting game, and will have things that you expect. But Injustice also has things that you might not expect, had has things most fighting games don't have. Like in any other fighter, you must lower the opponent's Health Bar completely to win. Each player has 2 Health Bars. Each Health Bar has 100% of Health in it, which means every player has 200% of Health that must be drained. Winning in Injustice will give you a nice amount of XP, which makes you Level Up. Leveling Up unlocks Access Cards, which can be used to unlock things like Concept Arts, Music, and more in the Archives. You can also unlock Armory Keys by Leveling Up, which you can use to unlock Alternate Costumes in the Archives (Alternate Costumes are already unlocked in the Ultimate Edition version of the game). Winning will also add a "Win" to your Hero Card, which allows you to view your Stats. Losing will still give you some XP, but not much. You will also get a "Loss" added to your Hero Card. There's much more about the game though, so feel free to read more information about the game below! Movement Walking Walking is the most basic thing in Injustice. You can walk by pressing Away or Forward. Even though it's basic, where you are at is important in fighting games, especially in Injustice! Dashing Dashing can be done by quickly pressing Away or Forward twice. Dashing allows you to quickly cover a certain amount of distance, which is good for quickly getting away from your opponent, or quickly getting close to them. Dashing doesn't let you position yourself quite as good as Walking though! Crouching Crouching is also another basic of Injustice. You can crouch by pressing Down. Crouching is important though, it allows you to avoid certain projectiles, but will also block High and Mid attacks! Jumping Yet another basic but important move. Jumping can be done by pressing Up. You can also jump forward and jump away. That isn't it though, because you can also attack in the air by pressing any of the attack buttons, which will count as a "Overhead Attack" if the opponent is Crouching. Certain characters also have Special Moves that can be done in the air. Tech Roll When falling, it is possible to break the fall by pressing any movement key or the Space button when about to hit the floor. The character will then roll backwards, away from the enemy, giving extra time for the next move. This is called a Tech Roll. Attacks Lights, Mediums, and Heavies The light, medium and heavy buttons initiate attacks that are light, medium, or heavy in damage respectively. These are the basic attacks that form all combos and special attacks. By tapping buttons linked to these attacks, when in front of your opponent, will deal damage to your opponent. Light attacks are usually fast but have low damage, while Heavy attacks deal more but are much slower. Medium attacks are a balance of both. Combos Made out of Lights, Mediums and Heavies, combos unleash damage onto the opponent by pressing a correct sequence of buttons. They are various and allow for combo juggling, which is keeping your opponent in the air and continuously dealing damage. However, continuously using the same combos will decrease their effectiveness, likely breaking the juggle. Breaking a juggle intentionally with a move or combo is called a juggle finisher. Combos are executed with every button pressed, and can be exploited to string together near endless string of attacks. Canceling Cancelling is when in a stance, or a holding position before some moves, they can be cancelled by dashing forward or backward. These provide as an 'escape' button for some moves that take time to build up, or when trying to escape from your opponent while in the position. Grabs Grabs are moves that will launch an opponent from one side of the arena to the other. It is unblockable to any attack, unless the opponent uses the Grab button when the Grab is initiated. By grabbing the opponent, assuming the opponent does not resist, will trigger an attack that varies with every character. Can be avoided by using the Grab button only before the first damage is dealt (at the start of the animation). Super Moves Super Moves are unique moves that although difficult to hit, can deal high damage. Super Moves are usually juggler finishers, keeping the opponent on the floor after the Super Moves, with the exception of Green Arrow and Harley Quinn, whose Super Moves launches his or her opponent in the air, allowing for combo opportunities. Super Moves, when initiated and successful, are unblockable for the rest of the animation. The current highest Super Move damage belongs to Shazam and The Flash. Super Moves can be made unblockable when in a combo juggle. Special Moves Special Moves are moves that can be mostly Meter Burnt - or Enhanced. Special Moves can be strung along with combos and can juggle the opponent in the air longer. Special Moves also decrease in effectiveness when used multiple times, just like Combo Moves. However, unlike combo moves, they can only be activated 'only when the last button of the special's button string is pressed. '''Some special moves vary from offensive attacks, such as The Flash's Running Man Stance, and Batman's Cape Parry. Wakeup Attack A wakeup attack is a special move after a character has hit the floor. This is used to take opponents off-guard and make it a quick way to damage the opponent after a combo. Wakeup attacks can also be meter-burnt, like the original special moves. However, Super Moves are not eligible for wakeup attacks. Defense Blocking By walking backwards or crouching, and hit by an attack, you can block the attack. Attack blocking prevents some damage, but not all. When blocking, the opponent is unable to use Enchanced Special Moves (or Meter Burns), and also able to cancel Super Moves. However, using the wrong block stance against an attack will result in a hole for the opponent to exploit. Push Block/Block Escape Push Blocking (or Block Escape) is a defense procedure that escapes from the opponent to give you time to think of the next attack, or used to give breathing space. Push Blocks are available when you are blocking and the opponent attempts to attack you while blocking. This sacrifices one bar of Super Meter. Clash A clash can be initiated during your opponent's combo juggle, usually breaking it. A clash allows each side to wager an amount of Super Meter in secret. When the animation is complete, the result is shown to the winner. Wagers can be done even without 1 section of Super Meter, but not advised. Clashes can only be done once per character, and only when the second bar (red bar) is in play. The air turns purple when clash is initiated. Clashes can help turn the tables. Super Meter Each player has 4 bars of Super Meter. Super Meter can be earned by being attacked, or doing Special Moves (read more about Special Moves above at the "Attacks" section). Super Meter is important, since it allows you to do things that can help you win the match. Which means, if you have no Meter, you can't do those things, but if your opponent does, they can (or the other way around). Super Meter is charged by attacks or getting attacked, albeit the former being slower. Below is a list of things you can do with Super Meter. Bounce Cancel A Bounce Cancel is when during a combo, one or two bars of meter can be sacrificed for more damage towards the opponent. These attacks can be initiated normally using the Away or Toward plus the Heavy buttons. When one meter is burnt, the attacks deal more damage, and when two meters are burnt, during a combo juggle, the combo will break and more damage can be dealt. Meter Burn Meter Burn Specials to increase their quality against opponents and open up combo opportunities. When used, they have various effects on Specials allowed for Meter Burn. They can make an opponent bounce, add extra hits or stun the opponent, all increasing damage towards your opponent. Meter Burning costs one bar of Super Meter. Super Moves Super Moves are unique moves that although unblockable and deal very high damage, they sacrifice every bar of Super Meter and are difficult to aim at. Best used during combo juggles, Super Moves are best used to deal extra damage, or just be a fancy combo finisher. However, if the Super Move misses, there would be no compensation for the Super Meter. Push Block At the cost of one bar of Super Meter, the player can escape from his or her block stance and put some distance between the player and opponent. This time can be used for counterattacking or to stall time. This can only be executed while the player is blocking and has one bar of Super Meter. Clash In case where the player or opponent is trapped in a combo juggle, a clash can be initiated. Each side can sacrifice a certain amount of Super Meter in secret, and the winner of the clash (the character who sacrificed more Super Meter) will be informed of the effects. If the clash initiator wins, he or she will gain health, and losing the clash will result in additional damage. Wagers can be done even without 1 section of Super Meter, but not advised. Clashes can only be done once per character, and only when the second bar (red bar) is in play. Each bar of Meter increases amount: 1 bar does 15%, 2 bars does 25%, 3 bars has 30% and finally all Meter for 33%. Character Traits Every character has one or more character traits. Character Traits can be activated by pressing Circle on the PlayStation Controller, and B on Xbox Controller. Every Character Trait does something different, for an example: Superman's trait allows him to do extra damage and break through Armor for a short period of time, while Hawkgirl's trait allows her to fly for a short period of time. Some characters like Batman have more that one character trait. Batman has a normal one like the other characters, but can also glide by jumping forward and then jumping forward again. He can also do a double jump by jumping away and pressing jump away again. Some characters also act like some commands in the Super Meter, such as Aquaman, who can combo break with his trait. Interactables Interactables are items around the map that can be used against the opponent. They usually deal loads of damage, and differ every map. However, they also have the potential to charge the opponents bar extremely quickly, so use them wisely. Interactables can be used only once, with some exceptions. They are used differently by characters. Power Users tend to throw them, while Gadget Users usually use an explosive, or use it as a tool to drop on the opponent. When used as the latter, they are usable again. Gadget Users use interactables specially. Different Interactables provide opportunities for them, such as the Asylum's freeze pipe, or the Batcave's ceiling generator. They are able to Burn, Freeze or Shock the opponent. Power Users, however, only can throw certain interactables, but dealing more damage. Stage Transitions ''To be added... Category:Gameplay Category:Guides